I almost lost you
by star7k
Summary: When the Achievement Hunters push Gavin too far, Gavin tries to change their opinion about him. Only the thing he does nearly cost him his life. (I found this story in my docs and never did anything with it. Have fun reading) Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It was fun for the Achievement Hunters to kill random monsters in The Pit. Sometimes (with supervision from the others) they would test their limit. For example, Geoff would fight three monsters at a time but only when someone was able to watch him. In this world when you die you can't respawn.

On this particular occasion the Hunters had spent the entire day making fun of how "weak" Gavin was. Especially Michael. He was relentless. Gavin would simply harvest some grain and Michael would say something like "oh Gavin be careful or the grain might lower your health too much". Implying that the grain was stronger than Gavin could harvest it. Ryan would say "Gavin, you're like a blade of grass. Edgar could eat you in a second"

Jack would just come up and hit him every now and then and someone (probably Michael) would say "Don't do that. He's probably got half a heart left now"

Gavin (although he knew they were just joking around) was sick of it. And for some dumb reason he thought it would be necessary to prove them all wrong. Some how that lead him to The Pit X. Most of the other guys would lose at level three. Gavin was determined to beat it. The other guys didn't know that he was there. He was planning on killing the three monsters and coming back with their remains. It seemed like a good plan at the time. As he got into the arena he felt nervous. What if the despensers gave off a really bad monster that Gavin couldn't handle...like a cave spider, or invisible silver fish...or a ghast! Gavin swallowed his fear and pushed buttons one two and three. He looked at the monsters he got. Two zombies (easy) and a skeleton (little more challenging but still easy). He sighed. This was not going to convince the guys that he was tough. He pushed button four before quickly running after the two zombies.

A couple punches took out the first zombie. He almost laughed at how easy it was. The second zombie was almost just as easy but as soon as he killed it he felt a pair of fangs bite into his leg. He yelled and kicked at the source. He turned around forgetting about the skeleton archer. The thing that bit him was a cave spider. Gavin gasped. He start punching at the spider but was starting to feel himself get weaker. His vision began to blur as the venom coursed through his veins. It burned inside of him he could barely see straight. He fell to his knees but continued trying to fight the spider. This was a terrible idea! He was just about to kill the cave spider before the venom started paralyzing him in pain. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder and he screamed. He noticed that he was shot through the shoulder by the skeleton. He felt another arrow shoot through his side and another one close to the spider bit. Gavin briefly heard glass shatter but he couldn't be too sure. The pain was unbearable. The arrow in his leg wasn't that deep so with the little strength he had left he pulled it out and stabbed the spider with it. The spider died. Gavin smiled slightly as he lied down in the ground. He felt another arrow shoot through his shoulder. Gavin thought he heard someone scream but it wasn't him. Something grabbed him but the simplest touch sent a fiery pain through him. He tried to push whoever it was off of him but it caused him more pain. Gavin tried to move away from them but he found that he could no longer move his legs. The pain became so intense that he just passed out. Gavin was okay with that. In the darkness you can't feel pain.

Michael sighed. He expected Gavin to be back at Achievement City but it was getting late and he still wasn't back. Michael growled in frustration and went to find him.

"Hey, man, where are you going" Ray asked.

"I'm going to find, fucking, Gavin. He's been gone almost all day and it's getting really late. I don't want anything bad to happen to him" Michael replied. Ray nodded and walked away. Michael continued to look for Gavin. Clearly he wasn't in the city so Michael left (armed with a diamond sword) to go find his boy. He walked around and finding nothing. Then he noticed that there were torches in the Pit X. Michael groaned and went inside.

"Gavin, what are you doing? You're not planning on killing yourself are you?" Michael called not actually thinking that Gavin was already fighting. He laughed at the idea that Gavin was probably just here to cry alone.

"Gavin, don't be a jerk. Come on it's time to go back to the city" Michael tried calling for him again. He was starting to get a little annoyed that Gavin was answering him back.

"Gavin, come on. I'm not playing games with you anymore" Michael yelled. Michael walked around the Pit trying to find where Gavin was. He wasn't in the bedroom. He wasn't in the basement. Was he in the viewing room? He was on his way to the viewing deck when he heard Gavin scream out in pain.

"Gavin? Gavin this isn't funny anymore" Michael yelled. He ran up to the deck. "Gavin!"

Michael looked through the window and saw Gavin with a few arrows through him on this knees fighting a cave spider. Michael gasped and pulled out his sword. He quickly started to break the glass. He jumped into the arena in time to watch Gavin finish off the cave spider with his bare hands. 'That's impressive' Michael thought to himself. Gavin fell onto his chest and Michael thought for a moment that Gavin was actually stronger than everyone thought. He was pulled from his thoughts as another arrow shot Gavin in the shoulder. Michael screamed for Gavin and ran over to the skeleton archer. He killed the skeleton in seconds and ran over to help Gavin. He (as gently as he could) lift him from the ground. Gavin gave a yelp in pain and pushed away from Michael.

"Gavin, it's just me. It's Mogar" Michael said. Gavin tried to drag himself away but he could only use one of his arms. He finally collapsed only inches away from Michael.

"God, Gavin, what the fuck have you done to yourself" Michael picked Gavin up careful not to hit any of the arrows and started running back to Achievement City.

"Help!" Michael yelled as he entered the perimeter of the city. "Somebody help me!"

Geoff came out of his house.

"What are you yelling about?" he asked. Michael rushed over to him.

"It's Gavin...I...he...Geoff you gotta help him!" Michael panicky said. Geoff looked at Gavin but he remained calm.

"Come on. tell me what happened" Geoff said leading them into his house. Michael gently laid Gavin onto Geoff's bed and looked at him as he retold the story.

"Cave spider venom? I don't think there is an antidote for that" Geoff said looking down at Gavin. Tears pricked at Michael's eyes.

"No, Geoff, NO! There has to be something... We can't lose him. I can't lose him!" Michael said. Geoff took Michael's shoulders into his hands.

"Look, there is nothing we can do. We can get the arrows out of him and that should cause him less pain but I don't know what to do about the venom. Maybe the others would know." Geoff said. Michael looked at him then back to Gavin. The arrows went straight threw him. Two in the shoulder, one right above the hip bone. Michael looked back at Geoff.

"I can't leave him. I can't...not while he's like this" Michael said.

"I'll stay with him" Geoff said. Michael took a step towards the door then looked back at Gavin. Geoff nodded at him and Michael ran out to go get the others. Geoff turned towards Gavin.

"Okay. I'm going to try to get the arrows out of you, buddy. I'll try not to hurt you too much" Geoff said to the unconscious boy.

**Hey Party People,**

**I found this in my docs. Maybe you'd enjoy it. IDK but I'll just leave it here. This is the first chapter so other chapters will be up at a later date. Enjoy, Have fun, I love you and**

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Mavin! 3**

Michael ran through the city. He knocked on Ryan's door.

"Michael, what the fuck? You know what time it is?" Ryan said as he opened the door.

"It's Gavin. He...he's not good. Geoff doesn't know what to do" Michael cried.

"Woah, man. Calm down. What happened?" Ryan asked.

"He was bitten by a cave spider" Michael said. Ryan went back inside and grabbed a few things.

"Where is he?" Ryan asked. Michael wiped his eyes.

"He's with Geoff. Geoff is getting the arrows out of him" Michael said.

"He'd been shot? Shit, Michael, go get the others and meet us at Geoff's house" Ryan pushed past him and ran to Geoff's house. Michael went to get the other guys. When they all got back to Geoff's house they crowded around Gavin.

"Is he..." Michael started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know something that can work as an antidote for cave spider venom but" Ryan sighed "He can't be awake for it"

"Why not?" Jack asked. Ryan looked at him while he put some ingredients together.

"It speeds the heart up. If he's awake his heart will over work and...shut down" Ryan said. Michael gasped. "That's not even the worst part. There is a slim chance that his heart will slow way down after the medicine is done and it will continue to slow down"

"What's the point?" Ray asked. "I mean how is it necessary"

"Well it pushes the poison out faster. If we don't the venom will kill him" Ryan explained.

"Do it Ryan" Michael said.

"Wait, should we talk about-"

"No, Geoff. the longer the venom is in Gavin the less time we have" Michael snapped. Ryan looked at Gavin.

"I didn't think about the arrow wounds" he mumbled.

"What about them?" Geoff asked.

"Well, his heart is working faster and that could cause him to bleed faster" Ryan said. Michael was furious. It was like there was nothing they could do that could help Gavin. Michael stormed out and walked aimlessly around the city. Why would Gavin do this? What was he thinking? How could Gavin do this to him? Michael stopped when the reality of everything started hitting him harder. Gavin was dead. He had to be. Well, he was going to die and Michael wasn't going to raise his hopes just to watch them fall and hit him harder. Michael fell to his knees and hugged himself. He cried.

Gavin was dead. Gavin was dead. Gavin was dead.

"How could you do this to me?!" Michael yelled to no one in particular. He just yelled out in anger. "How could you leave me?! I love you!"

Michael thought about what he just said. Was it really true or did he just feel this way because of what was going to happen to Gavin. Michael thought about it and prayed that he was wrong but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He was in love with Gavin. He was in love with Gavin, and Gavin was going to die. He was in love with Gavin, and Gavin was going to die, and he would never know if Gavin loved him back. Michael stayed that way, crying, until he started to see the sun rise. He got up and walked back to Geoff's house.

When he got inside, Jack and Ray were asleep on the floor. Geoff was sitting next to Gavin and Ryan was standing above them.

"Hey Michael" Geoff said sadly.

"How is he?" Michael asked sitting next to Gavin. His eyes never left Gavin's face. He looked peaceful but in pain at the same time and it angered Michael that he couldn't save him.

"He's fine. The antidote is working out just fine. He's not bleeding more than normal. It was a miracle that the arrow didn't hit anything important though. Gavin's gonna be in a lot of pain when he wakes up but we got his shoulder and leg and side wrapped up" Ryan said.

"If he wakes up" Michael said bitterly without looking up. How could something like this happen? And especially to Gavin. He was sweet and kind and funny and just a beautiful person all around. How could something this bad happen to someone that good.

Ryan and Geoff must have sensed Michael's need to be alone with Gavin at the moment. Geoff went to wake Ray up.

"What? what's going on?" Ray asked groggily.

"It's almost morning. You better be going back to your place" Geoff replied.

"What about...?" Ray was about to ask but noticed Michael staring at Gavin gently messing with his hair. Ray decided it was best to keep quiet at that time. He got up and got Jack and left.

"Michael, I've been up all night..." Geoff started.

"Go get sleep in my house, Geoff" Michael snapped without letting Geoff finish. Geoff left with a sigh.

"Hey, Michael, I have to go take care of Edgar" Ryan said. Michael didn't even acknowledge him. "I um...The antidote as well as the sleep potion will wear off but when he wake he'll be in a lot of pain so be careful with him and don't let him get up. And um...if he's hungry feed him"

"He's not a pet, he's a person" Michael snapped.

"Be careful with him, Michael. We don't know why he did this. If this was a plot to take his life-"

"Gavin would never-" Michael said pinning Ryan to the wall.

"You don't know that!" Ryan yelled pushing Michael away from him. He sighed and rubbed his head. "The biggest smiles hide the most pain. I once had a friend like Gavin before I came here. We never thought anything was wrong. We treated him the same way we treated Gavin. We never thought that...He went to the Nether, left a note saying good bye and he wasn't armed with anything. When I got there he..." Ryan looked down trying to fight back tears of remembering his fallen friend.

"I didn't know" was all Michael could say.

"No one knows until it's too late. The only question is: was this" Ryan said gesturing to Gavin "An accident?"

"I will do anything...ANYTHING it save Gavin. I lo-..." Michael said.

Ryan nodded before leaving. Michael returned his attention to Gavin.

"I am so sorry, Gavin" Michael said starting to tear up again. It wasn't like him to get so emotional but then again it wasn't like Gavin to be in a life or death situation. "Gavin, if you can hear me, I love you. I am in love with you. I will do anything to keep you with me" Michael whispered to him. "Just please be alive. I don't care if you don't love me the way I love you but just please stay with us"

**Hey Party People,**

**So second chapters up...next chapter will be up soon. This story was already completed in my docs I don't know why I didn't post it. so Read on, Write on, Carry on,**

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

It was around noon and Michael stayed by Gavin's side for the entire day. He didn't leave, he didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he just stayed with Gavin gently playing with Gavin's hair and whispering about their old adventures.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you about the flowers" Michael said holding Gavin's hand with a tear filled laugh. "It really wouldn't have mattered if all of them were red or yellow. When you get better we can make another house surrounded by red and yellow flowers" Michael said. He felt Gavin lightly squeeze his hand back.

"W-with a cactus wall?" Gavin asked weakly. Michael looked up at him. He was awake. He was really awake! Michael laughed.

"Yup,Vav, with a cactus wall" Michael smiled at him. Gavin's hand tightened around Michael's.

"You...you've been crying?" Gavin said. Michael looked away then back at Gavin slightly rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"I-...yeah. I was" he muttered.

"Why, Mogar" Gavin asked.

"Because of you, you fucking idiot. I thought that you were gonna..." Michael couldn't even say it. It hurt him too much even thinking about it. A life without Gavin wasn't a life Michael wanted to live...or think about. "Why did you do it Gav?"

Gavin sighed.

"I thought I could..." Gavin stopped and winced in pain.

"Forget it. Tell me when you're not so hurt" Michael said. Gavin nodded.

"I'm so glad you're alive" Michael said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry I did this" Gavin whispered. "I thought if I could... You wouldn't think that I was..."

"Are you fucking stupid? We were just fucking around with you. Do you honestly think that we could ever think you're weak? You shoot an arrow better than anyone I know, probably anyone in the world. Gavin, you killed a cave spider by hand. No one is able to do that" Michael said. Gavin smiled a little. He was still in a lot of pain although the venom was no longer in his system. Gavin yawned.

"Are you still tired? I think you can go to sleep but Ryan didn't say anything about that" Michael said. Gavin didn't say anything. "I'll go ask him and tell the others you're awake"

Michael went to let go of Gavin's hand but Gavin's grip tightened.

"No!" Gavin said quickly. Michael could tell that that caused Gavin pain so he moved closer to him. "I don't want you to leave me"

"Okay. I won't go" Michael said trying to hide how happy he was that Gavin wanted him to stay. He and Gavin we're staring into eachothers eyes for a moment. Michael chuckled.

"What's so funny, Micoo?" Gavin asked.

"I was just thinking about how pretty your eyes are" Michael said. Gavin scoffed. "No it's true. They are always full of light and they make me...they make me happy"

Gavin smiled. Gavin tried to push himself up to get closer to Michael but he winced in pain.

"Gavin, stay down. You're still hurt. Or don't you know that?" Michael teased. Gavin still tried to lean up so Michael put his hand on his good shoulder to push him back down. Gavin used Michael's arm to pull himself up more. When Gavin was sitting up he kissed Michael. Michael was still for a moment but then kissed back. Michael put his hand on Gavin's hip without thinking. Gavin hissed in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Michael said.

"It-...It's fine" Gavin breathed. Michael lowered Gavin back onto the bed. Michael looked at his hand. There was blood on it.

"Oh my god, I made you bleed" Michael said.

"It's fine Michael" Gavin tried.

"No it's not. I'm gonna go get Geoff" Michael said running out of the house. He ran over to his house where Geoff was staying. He ran inside and shook Geoff awake.

"Hey Geoff, wake up, man" Michael yelled.

"What time is it?" Geoff groggily sat up.

"It's noonish and Gavin's awake. His side is bleeding again" Geoff stood up and started walking to the door.

"Michael, you need to sleep. Gavin is going to be fine but you need to get some rest"

"I-..." Michael started but was cut off by Geoff.

"No, Michael. You've been awake for more than twenty-four hours. I can wake the other but you stay here and go to sleep" Geoff said. Geoff walked out of the house. Michael stared at the door for a moment but then lied down in his bed.

"I'm so sorry, Gavin" he mumbled before falling asleep.

Hey,

Sooo I've had a serious medical problem that needed to be dealt with. I've also been SUPER busy with school and developing as a functioning member of society. Here is the updated chapter. I assume I will be update my other stories blub blub blub the whole shpeel. Thank you for reading. I love you. Life ain't so bad at all.

Live it Off the Wall

~Star7K~


End file.
